


First Times

by thesmolestnerd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dry Orgasm, F/F, First Rut, Forced Orgasms, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, I don't know why I wrote this, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Prostate Milking, Sort Of, Sounding, Transphobia, Vaginal Fisting, alpha and omega clinic, clinic, do not hate me, first heat, they're like 16 in this, well sort of transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: Omega Clarke is about to go into her first heat. And she fucking hates it. In a world where the population is dropping, alpahs and omegas are uncommon and super fertile, alphas and omegas are expected to bear many children.When preparing to have her first heat in the Clinic, Clarke meets the alpha Lexa and cannot stop thinking about her.Will Clarke see her again? Will they give into their urges?





	1. Clarke's exam

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and horny. If you don't like, don't read. Please don't tell me to kill myself. It's just a story.
> 
> Lemme know what you think. :)

“Don’t worry about it, Clarke. I know it’s a lot, but this is for your own good,” said Abby. “Being an omega…is complicated. This is just to help you though your heat. Once it’s over, you’ll come back home.” Clarke nervously kicked the edge of her waiting room chair.

 

“What about my next heat?” asked Clarke. Abby nodded.

 

“That’s complicated. You’ll probably have to come back. Hopefully you’ll be able to start suppressants,” said Abby. Clarke sighed.

 

“Why couldn’t I have been a beta?” she said. Abby smiled with faux sympathy.

 

“I know it seems difficult now, but what you have is a gift,” said Abby. Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m just really, really fertile,” said Clarke. Abby nodded.

 

“Among other things,” she said. Clarke rolled her eyes again.

 

“I have heats that make me super fertile,” she said. “And if I fuck an Alpha, then I shoot out kids until I break.” Abby closed her eyes and sighed.

 

“Crudely put…but yes,” she said.

 

“What even makes you think I want to have kids?” said Clarke.

 

“Your biology will make you want to. You’re young now, Clarke, only 16. Once your heat kicks in, you’ll start experiencing desire for the first time, and after that…” Clarke snorted.

 

“You talk like you have any idea,” said Clarke. “You’re a beta.” Abby raised an eyebrow.

 

“I also work as a doctor helping alphas through their transition,” she said. A nurse walked into the room.

 

“Clarke Griffin.”

 

“You act like watching and feeling is the same thing,” she said, getting up and grabbed her purse. “It’s not.”

 

The nurse gave her a look of surprise.

 

“Right this way.”

 

With all of her posturing, Clarke was fucking terrified. This wasn’t just a trip to the gyno. She knew that. However…that was almost all she knew. She knew she would be sedated. And examined…and masturbated. Clarke clenched and released her fist.

 

The nurse smiled softly.

 

“I know this all seems really scary,” said the nurse. “But it won’t hurt. It might be a little uncomfortable, but you have absolute control.” Clarke nodded. The nurse lead her into the room.

 

It was bigger than she expected. It looked like an exam room. There was a large exam table with stirrups in the center of the room, and a gown that sat on that. There were several tables with sheets over them. Clarke swallowed and nodded.

 

“I’ll let you change into the gown and be back in a little bit,” said the nurse. Clarke nodded.  The nurse walked out and shut the door behind her.

 

 Clarke sighed and rubbed her face. She threw her purse down and started stripping off her clothes.

 

“You’re fine, Clarke. Just get this over with…” she said to herself. She stopped as she got down to her underwear. She took a breath and pulled off her underwear and bra. She was reaching for the gown when the door swung open.

 

Clarke scrambled to cover herself.

 

The girl standing at the door couldn’t have been much older than her. She had wild brown hair and excited eyes. She stumbled back and closed the door.

 

“Wow…I didn’t realize this is what they meant…” she said holding her nose.

 

“What?” asked Clarke.

 

“Can’t you smell it? I’m an alpha,” she said. “Because wow…that’s omega alright…” The girl’s hand shifted to her tenting pants. She groaned. “Ow…”

 

Clarke felt a surge of arousal and wetness drip down her legs.

 

Lexa let out a low growl in the back of her throat. She picked Clarke up and shoved her onto the gyno table.

 

“My name is Lexa,” she said. “And I would really…like to eat you out.” Clarke felt heat rush to her core and echo in her ears.

 

“Oh, god, yes,” she said. The girl, Lexa, leaned over her and begun kissing and nipping at her neck. Clarke flushed and panted. “Ohmygod.” Clarke’s entire body felt hot with bliss. “Yes, Lexa!”

 

The door swung open. Some hands yanked Lexa off of her.

 

“No!”

 

“Lexa, you are supposed to be here. It’s your first rut.” Lexa whined. Clarke watched in awe as the doctors pulled her out of the room.

 

“Sorry about that,” said a new woman. “I’m your doctor, Indra Forrester.” Clarke nodded. “If you could get yourself into the gown, we can begin.”

 

It started off like a regular doctors appointment. Vitals, bp, temp, heart rate. A far too arousing exam of Clarke’s much to sensitive breasts.

 

“Lay back,” Dr. Forrester said. “Put your legs in the stirrups.” Clarke obeyed and squeezed her eyes shut. “We’re going to give you some gas to help you relax.” The nurse walked around her head and strapped a mask over her face and covered from her belly button to her neck with a blanket.

 

Clarke felt the world fall away. All that she could feel was the burning hot pain in her pussy and the desperate desire to be filled. God, she wished Lexa could’ve put her cock in her and knotted her hard.   

 

“I’m going to start with an exam.” One finger slowly felt around her vulva. Clarke began to moan and quake. “Good. Lubricating well.” One finger snuck inside Clarke’s wet folds. Then another.

 

Clarke arched off the table. She felt filled but not enough. She needed more. Lexa’s cock… Wait, she didn’t even know her. She didn’t really want sex. She wasn’t a tool just for—d

 

She felt the fingers start to massage her.  Something just clicked in her brain.

 

“Yes…” she groaned. More and more of Forrester’s hand fed into her. Clarke began shaking with pleasure. The opposite hand touched the outside of her clit, and Clarke nearly screamed.  She could hear Forrester talking, but she couldn’t register the words. She was feeling full…she was feeling good. Would Lexa feel this good?

 

Something long and smooth was pushing into her. She moaned. If only iy were a real cock with a real big knot…

 

“Yes…” It stretched and it Hurt…but nothing had felt that good…

 

Slowly it was shoved in and out…further and further. It felt good but it wasn’t enough—

 

Something buzzed on her clit. Clarke’s entire body jerked up.

 

All it once, it was too much, her desire washing over her. She only thought that porn stars screamed when they came…but that wasn’t the case.  She let out a long howl and felt something inflate within her.

 

    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: language that is mildly transphobic and Lexa feels something that could be considered dysphoria? I dunno. If you're sensitive read with care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. New chapter. Lemme know what y'all think!

Sometimes Lexa wondered if the only reason she was alive was because she’s an alpha.

 

Nia, the head of the girls’ home, practically dragged her into the clinic.

 

Lexa had known what was coming. She had seen the videos. She could feel it… _growing_. And she hated it. It was a miracle. It was nature. It was a gift from God.

 

Or it was a curse. She was a freak. A shemale.

 

It depended on the birthrates.

 

“Lexa Woods.” Lexa glanced up.

 

“Well,” said Nia. “Get up. Come on.” Lexa closed her eyes and sighed, getting to her feet.

 

“Hi. I’m Costia. I’ll be your nurse,” she said. Lexa bit the inside of her lip and nodded.

 

She was lead to a small, white room with an exam table and stirrups, along with a covered tray.

 

But Lexa could smell _it._ She could smell…something. She clutched the from of her pants. Her face went bright red. Costia smiled.

 

“Is that your first one?” asked Costia. Lexa nodded.

 

“It hurts,” Lexa whined. Costia rubbed her shoulder and handed her a gown.

 

“Just change into this gown, and the doc and I will give you an exam before we help you out,” she said. “I can only imagine how this feels. I know you aren’t used to your body feeling like this. Female Alphas are rather rare, but I want you to know that all of this is normal. And you’ll be okay.” Costia walked out.

 

Lexa felt a rush of strong scent. She wanted it. _Wanted it. Wanted it. Wanted it._

 

She pushed open the door. It was unlocked. She ran down the hall. _Had to find the smell. Had to find the smell. Had to find the smell._

 

She pushed open the door.

 

The girl standing at the door couldn’t have been much older than her. She had her hands over her bra and panties. She had blonde hair and wide blue eyes. Lexa licked her lips.

 

“Wow…I didn’t realize this is what they meant…” Lexa said, holding her nose.

 

“What?” asked the other girl.

 

“Can’t you smell it? I’m an alpha,” Lexa said. “Because wow…that’s omega alright…” The Lexa’s hand shifted to her tenting pants. She groaned. “Ow…” It felt like something was pulling, something was being ripped… Lexa couldn’t help it.

 

Lexa let out a low growl in the back of her throat. She picked the other girl up and shoved her onto the gyno table.

 

“My name is Lexa,” she said. “And I would really…like to eat you out.” Lexa wanted to stick her newly forming penis in her, but she was terrified it would hurt if she even tried to remove herself from her pants.

 

“Oh, god, yes,” the girl said. Lexa, leaned over her and begun kissing and nipping at her neck. She could taste the sweet seat on her skin. The girl flushed and panted. “Ohmygod.” Lexa could feel herself becoming harder and harder. She licked up the new girl’s wet silt from bottom to top “Yes, Lexa!”

 

The door swung open. Some hands yanked Lexa off of the girl.

 

“No!”

 

“Lexa, you are supposed to be here. It’s your first rut.” Lexa whined. No. No. She wanted Clarke. She needed Clarke. She was so warm…she tasted s good. So good.

 

Costia sat Lexa back down on the table

 

“I’m disappointed in you,” she said. “I’d hoped you know better. Pants off.”

 

“But it—”

 

“Strip. Now,” said Costia. Lexa yanked her clothes off. Costia grabbed Lexa’s ankles and pulled them up to the stirrups and strapped them down. “When Dr. Griffin comes in, I’m going to give you some gas to keep you relaxed.” Lexa shook her head.

 

“I don’t…” Lexa could feel her labia getting heavier. “This feels so wrong…” Costia gave her a sympathetic grimace. She rubbed Lexa’s cheek.

 

The door swung open.

 

“Sorry that I’m late,” she said. “I’m Dr. Griffin.” Lexa nodded. “I know this is embarrassing and uncomfortable, but just bear with me. You’ll feel better soon.” She rolled up a stool between Lexa’s legs. Lexa squeezed her eyes shut.

 

Lexa jerked back as a hand touched her…penis?

 

“Easy,” said Dr. Griffin. “Lubrication.” Costia squeezed some on Dr. Griffin’s gloves. “You’re going to feel my fingers in your anus.  I need to check that everything in there is okay.” Lexa nodded curtly.

 

She tried not to jump as the cold lube circled her asshole. She could feel Dr. Griffin trying to be gentle as she rubbed around it, slowly teasing it open. Lexa’s body shook.

 

“I know it’s uncomfortable. Just give it a few more minutes…” Lexa didn’t like it. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t…she shouldn’t have a penis. She was…she was a girl, not this…this strange evolution.

 

One finger slipped in, then two. Lexa’s mind was screaming. It felt so wrong but so good. SHe could feel her new cock bobbing up and down. Pressure began to build.

 

“Suction.” Lexa felt something hard and plastic case over her cock. And it began to suck. Her legs buckled wildly. It was too much. Too much too soon. She was going to knot. And it was going to hurt.

 

“No. No. No. No.” Lexa shook. She couldn’t take it.

 

“Relax. Just let it happen, Lexa. Once it’s over you will feel so much better, okay?” said Dr. Griffin. Lexa moaned and cried out. “You need to be a big alpha, Lexa. It’ll be over soon. Once you get started it will feel so—”

 

Something cracked in Lexa. Her hips jerked wildly as she sprayed ropes and ropes of cum.

 

“Yes…oh…” Lexa couldn’t stop. It hurt, but in a good way. It was finally coming out. It was better than when she had come with her clit. It felt kind of like she had peed herself. She didn’t even have the energy to be embarrassed. She gave into the feeling…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I received such a positive response, and I have to ask..where do you want this to go. Do you want this to be more straight up porn focused like Clarke and Lexa get together because of Reasons and it's just hot sex or for a plot about Lexa and Clarke trying to come to terms with their bio function vs what they want? The plot will still have plenty of sex either way, but with the story there will be less of it and more talking and tender moments.
> 
> Lemme know!


End file.
